


you know why these bitches love me? (why?) 'cause baby don't give a fuck.

by badmeetsevil



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vibrators, im literally so sorry, im sorry, this shit is so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: But, he stands his ground, cocks his head a little, and grins sweetly, “Make me.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	you know why these bitches love me? (why?) 'cause baby don't give a fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> my smut fic before this: tender, most tender shit in the world, gentle sex and loss of virginity  
> this smut fic: TOM IS A FUCKING BRAT AND WILL IS SICK OF HIS SHIT
> 
> title from cash shit by megan thee stallion ft dababy bcus fuck you do you expect anything better from me
> 
> wrote this bitch in a single sitting. that's why it sucks. had a breakdown. bon appetiti
> 
> more self indulgent smut, more smut to dedicate to the dark 2nd devons (-:

Tom always knew _exactly_ what buttons to push to drive Will mad. And that’s exactly what he did. 

Tom always knew _exactly_ how to push Will over the edge. And that’s how he got in this situation. 

Tom was given one task to do while Will was at work: do not touch yourself. Of course, to Will, this was a simple task. Of course, he thought his boyfriend would be able to follow his simple rule. Of course, he had to tease Tom before he left for work. 

_He pushed him down onto the bed and sucked a soft bruise on his neck, just below his jaw, perfectly visible for when it would start to bloom. His large hand softly rubbed at the crotch of Tom’s shorts that he had worn to bed the night before. Tom’s moans were soft, like the sunlight of the rising sun that was streaming through their bedroom window._

_“Good morning to you, too,” Tom had jokingly whispered, and gasped when his hips jerked up towards Will’s hand._

_Will’s lips broke off of his boyfriend’s neck, whispered, “Feels good, doesn’t it, darling?” Tom gave a gentle nod and let his hands run down Will’s side. He felt his nice dress shirt that he wore to work, and his tie dangled off his neck and onto Tom’s chest. “Wanna be good for me, yeah?”_

_“God, yeah, please,” Tom whimpers, cock already fully hard._

_And then Will’s gone. “Then don’t come.”_

_Will’s off of his neck, his hands are gone from his crotch, and the weight on the bed shifts when he moves to get off. Tom stares at him in confusion, as he straightens his button-up shirt, then his face softens when he realizes that it’s 9:30, and Will has to be at work soon. “I’m going to work, and you are going to stay here, and not touch yourself, okay, baby?”_

_“How do you think I’ll manage that?” Tom asks, half joking, half completely serious, as his eyes dart from Will’s eyes to his rock hard erection in his shorts._

_Will looks at him with a mocking pout that makes Tom smile a little, and Will takes Tom’s head in his hands. He kisses him gently, and whispers, “I think you’ll manage.”_

It was fucking torture. 

All Tom could think about was Will. His hands on his hips, his lips on his neck, his dirty words, his teasing movements, everything in his mind just screamed _Will, Will, Will._ It definitely didn’t help when Will texted him late into the afternoon, about two hours before he got home. 

_How’s my boy managing?_

Asshole. 

Tom wants to tell him he’s going to kill him. When he walks through that door, that Tom is gonna pounce on him. That Tom is going to pin him to the bed and tease him all night like he did to him this morning. He shifts his weight on the bed and turns onto his side, the sound of some Netflix show he wasn’t actually watching playing in the background. 

_missing you )-:_

He looked down at his crotch, still half hard only from his thoughts. And he makes a silent debate in his head. How bad could the consequences be? 

He sticks his hand into shorts, gently moaning when his cold fingers brush against his shaft. His short fingers wrap around the length of his cock, barely touching, and he pumps himself slowly into his loose fist. He picks up his phone and opens the camera with one hand, and strokes himself with the other. Gentle moans leave his lips as he records himself touching himself, breaking his one rule. 

And he sends it to Will. 

_00031.mp4  
come help me? _

And he tosses his phone onto the bed next to him. He’s giddy, he’s actually giddy at teasing Will before he even comes home. It’s usually the other way around. Tom never acts up, especially not when they’re setting up a scene. Tom’s always obedient in the bedroom, always follows Will’s guiding hand. He likes submission, it makes him feel good, and he never plans to act out. It’s always spontaneous, but goddamn, does it make for a fun time. He doesn’t continue to touch himself, no, only does it to fuck with Will. 

It’s not long before his phone buzzes once. He ignores it. 

His phone buzzes a second time. He ignores it. 

He can’t help but check when it buzzes a third time. 

_Oh, you fucking dirty slut._

_Breaking rules now, are we? Do you just want a reaction out of me? I’ll give you a fucking reaction, baby. Just you fucking wait. Got me all worked up in the fucking office._

_Nothing to say to that?_

Tom doesn’t respond. He lets the message linger there, smiles when he thinks about it, and lays in bed for the next two hours. He absent-mindedly scrolls through his phone, cycling through the same three apps trying to find something to occupy his mind. 

It’s 4:42 when Will’s name pops up in his notifications again. 

_You better be ready for me when I get home, baby. I’ll be five minutes._

Tom replies with a heart. 

Tom nearly jumps when he hears the keys in the door jingle, and he gets back into his phone, tries to act like he doesn’t hear or notice that Will’s home. He just opens Instagram and looks at… a recipe that actually looks pretty tasty. He saves it for later. 

Will’s pushing the door open, and Tom fights everything in him, everything in him that is screaming _look at him_. He just pays attention to his phone, until long fingers show up at the top of the screen, and Will removes it from his hand, lightly tosses it onto their plush, king sized mattress. 

“I told you to be ready, didn’t I?” Will asks, still standing, looming over Tom, still fully dressed in his button-up shirt, black tie, and black slacks, “Why do you still have clothes on? Strip, now.”

Tom isn’t really dressed, he’s wearing one of Will’s undershirts and the shorts he wore to bed. Tom looks up at him, finally, and catches his eyes. He looks at his now darkened blue eyes, clouded by his lust, and burning. Tom almost apologizes and starts following orders right then and there. Almost. But, he stands his ground, cocks his head a little, and grins sweetly, “Make me.”

Will doesn’t even respond, just gets on the bed and positions himself so his arms cage Tom in. Tom reaches up with a sweet smile and wraps his arms around Will’s neck, and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is innocent, pure, and sweet, before Will pulls away for a second, “What’s your-.”

“Green.” Tom responds immediately, surging forward to kiss him again, but Will is pulling back. 

He tuts under his breath, condescending, “Interrupting me too, huh, baby? What’s gotten into you? You’re always so good for me, now you just won’t listen. Well, if you’re not going to listen, I guess I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands.” 

Tom doesn’t even have a second to think about what that means before Will’s hands are gripping the neckhole of the undershirt and tearing it down the center in a clean rip. Will’s hands make work of Tom’s chest, scratching his nails down it and tweaking his perky nipples between two fingers, making his hips stutter upwards a little. “I’m gonna fucking wreck you, baby boy, going to absolutely fucking destroy you,” Will whispers, squeezing one nipple especially hard between his thumb and index finger. 

Will gets off the bed and Tom sits up fully to properly watch him and to shrug the torn up undershirt off of his shoulders. “You’re not just gonna leave me again, are you?”

“I should.”

Tom whimpers at that, and Will laughs.

“I should fucking leave you there, so desperate to come for me that you have to break my one rule that I give you,” Will sinks onto his knees in front of one of their drawers, and opens it, rummaging his hands through it, looking for something specific, “I should leave you there for being a disobedient little brat, but I’m gonna have my fun with you, I’m gonna make you wish you didn’t break this one, little rule.” 

Will slowly puts things up on the bed next to Tom. The first thing he pulls out is a vibrator with a soft plastic sleeve on the top of it, and the memories of Will using that on him make Tom stifle back a noise. The second is a pair of handcuffs, black padded ones to be exact, worn down with excessive use but still strong. The third is a half empty bottle of lube, and Tom almost sighs in relief at the fact that Will is probably going to fuck him tonight, or at least finger fuck him. 

Will sloppily takes off his tie with one hand, and picks the cuffs up by the chain that connects them with the pinky of his free hand. “Put your arms behind your back,” he demands. Tom doesn’t hesitate to comply, putting his arms behind his back and crossing his wrists, and Will laughs. “See?” He starts, “You can still be a good boy for me when you get something you want out of it, greedy whore.” 

Tom moans a little at that, and moans again when he feels Will’s huge fucking hand take hold of both of his wrists after fully removing his tie. He rakes his thumb over the smooth skin of his wrist, down a vein, and takes the handcuffs. He slowly unclasps them, wraps them around Tom’s small wrists, and clasps them closed. They’re tight enough so that Tom won’t fight against them, but not tight enough to hurt. 

When both of his wrists are captured, Will puts his fingers in the center of Tom’s chest and runs them down to his stomach. He stands there for a moment and admires his sweet, sexy boy. Will sees Tom’s shoulders shift, and a small frown forms on his face, before Will teases him for it, “Aw, does my baby want to touch me? Does my baby want me to touch him?” 

“Yes, please,” Tom whispers, voice breathless already. Will hasn’t even fucking touched him yet and Tom is already in that perfect submissive head space. 

Will pouts at him and takes his face in one of his hands, pushing him up to look him in the eye, “Should’ve thought about that before you broke the fucking rules. Now, I have to teach you a lesson, sweet boy, okay?” 

Tom nods, and Will looks at him, with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for verbal confirmation. Tom swallows, whispers, “Yes, I understand.”

Will fights back his want to smile at his boy, subsides for a gentle, affirming pat on the cheek. “Good boy, now, I’m going to tell you what your punishment is, okay?” Tom nods, and Will wants to clock him for not using his words, but Tom is always so good, this is his first time ever really acting against him, so he lets it slide. “I’m going to use this vibrator, the one you love so much, the one that makes you come so hard,” Tom blushes at Will’s words and looks down a little, breaks eye contact, before Will’s fingers come back up to take Tom’s chin, forces him to look him in the eye, “and I am going to use it against you. You are not allowed to come until I give you explicit permission, _if_ I give you permission, that is.”

Tom whines a little bit at the thought of not being allowed to come, and Will looks him in the eye. “Don’t whine, whore, you’re lucky I’m even paying attention to you after that little stunt you pulled. Did you come earlier?” Will asks, and quickly tacks on, “Don’t lie to me.”

“N-No,” Tom replies, sounding like he’s lying from the stuttering way he tells him, but he adds on, “I promise, never would come without you. I only wanna come for you.”

“Oh, sweet boy, I believe you didn’t make yourself come. I want to believe that you only want to come for me, but I can’t exactly do that when you send me videos of you jerking off in the middle of the day, can I?”

Tom whispers, a sweet little, “Yes, sir,” and Will kisses him, hot and heavy. He presses his tongue into Tom’s soft mouth and lets Tom suck on his tongue for a second, before pulling back a little and biting down on Tom’s bottom lip. It’s just enough to break the skin but not enough to make him bleed. Tom whimpers into Will’s mouth and keeps kissing him, and Will whispers sweet words to him, assures him that he is safe. 

Will gets onto the bed and takes a moment to reposition them. Will sits with his back against the headboard of the bed, and he pulls Tom so that he rests perfectly in between his legs. He takes a second to bury his face into the crook of Tom’s neck and inhale his boy’s sweet scent. He smells like sweat and his flowery soap and something so distinctly Tom. Tom moans sweetly as Will’s hands caress his chest, his stomach, his neck, and he is completely powerless to do anything about it. He fucking loves it. 

His lips tip Tom’s ear when he whispers, “I’m going to blindfold you now, darling, and then we will begin teaching you your lesson. What’s your safeword?”

“Red, red’s my safeword, please, Will,” Tom tells him, starts begging to be punished. He’s so desperate for Will to get his hands on him, to do _anything_ to him, that he starts begging for his punishment. Will shakes his head in feign disappointment, and picks up the silky tie in his hands. He reaches over Tom, who makes a tiny noise at the sight of it, and wraps it around his eyes. He knots it once, twice, to make sure it is secure. 

He runs a finger down Tom’s chest, the feeling entirely different now that Tom has surrendered two of his senses to him. Tom’s chest concaves a little, surprised at the touch, but slowly leans into it. He doesn’t hear Will open the cap to the lube bottle. He doesn’t hear Will pour some in his hand. He doesn’t hear the slick sound of Will rubbing it together to warm it. He only hears Will talking directly in his ear.

“Such a bratty boy, so desperate for his sir’s attention, hm? What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was just going to let it slide? Baby, you’ll only get to be more of a fucking brat if I let it slide. I can’t let that behavior go, baby boy, you need to be taught your lesson. Always so good for me, what happened? Where’d my sweet boy go? I’m gonna fucking get him to come back out.” 

And Will wraps his hand around Tom’s cock. 

Tom practically shouts, and loudly says, “Oh my God, Will, fuck!” Will strokes his cock steady, his grip loose but his strokes fast. Tom’s nearly fully hard when they start, something he probably should’ve focused on trying to will away so he didn’t have to fight so hard to not come so quickly. 

“I’m gonna edge you five times, and you’re gonna beg so fuckin’ prettily by the time I’m at the third one to just let you come. And you better tell me when you’re close, sweet boy, oh, if you fucking come without permission, you will regret it.” 

Tom can’t hold back the moan that comes with that. The thought of Will making him regret something even more in the middle of a punishment sends a lick of excitement up his spine. Almost like he wants to test him, test what that truly means. But then Will’s thumb rubs lightly across the head of his cock and his voice comes out as an absolutely wrecked moan and he knows he’s not gonna make it to do that. 

Tom captures his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down, and Will makes a noise of disappointment. “Don’t try to hold back, whore, I know how much you fucking love it. I know how much you love being at my fucking mercy. Might as well let me hear it, let me know I’m doing my job properly.” 

Whenever Will dirty talks, Tom genuinely thinks he’s gone to another fucking planet. His voice is heavenly, and every single word he says, Tom drinks it up. It fills him with so much pleasure. He genuinely thinks, if he had to, he could probably come from Will’s voice and words alone. 

“C-Close,” Tom whimpers, and Will retracts his hand, making him whimper. 

“Very good, one. I want you to count them out loud for me after that one, okay?” Will tells him, and Tom nods his head softly, leaning back into Will’s chest to catch his breath for a moment. Will presses kisses to the top of Tom’s hair, smelling his faded strawberry shampoo for a moment, a tender moment almost out of place in this intense scene. “Have you come down?” Will asks. 

Tom nods, “Yes, sir.” 

Will waits a moment before touching Tom again, and Tom almost thinks he’s going to make him beg for more. He gets ready to start doing that, until he feels the soft plastic of the sleeve at the end of the toy envelop him. _God, he almost forgot about the fucking vibrator_. Will drags the wand vibrator down to the base of his cock, and flicks it on to a medium-low setting. 

The buzzing noise makes Tom moan immediately, and the vibrations seem to travel up his cock and through his spine because Tom’s entire body shivers. Will gives a small laugh as he watches Tom squirm in his lap, relishes in Tom’s tiny little, “Fuck, oh my God, sir, please.” 

“What is it, baby? Do you wanna come already? Honey, I’ve only edged you once, you’ve got a long way to go…” Will tantalizes him, “Maybe I should just stop right here? Hm? I bet you’re already tired, sweet boy, tired from teasing all day, from being so bad. My bad boy, my baby.” 

Tom is going to fucking die here. 

Will starts moving the toy up and down his shaft, letting every inch of his cock get to know the vibrations of the toy. He moves it slowly, letting the vibrations do most of the work, but he lets it sit at his most sensitive areas for the longest amount of time. Tom’s mouth is open, taking in long pants of breath. 

He stutters, “C-Close- _fuck!_ ” When Will pulls the toy off of his cock and turns off the vibrations, Tom nearly thrashes, making Will laugh a little. “Two, goddammit, two,” Tom whispers. 

“Getting mouthy, baby?” Will whispers, and Tom shakes his head, “Didn’t think so, sweet boy. Three more, honey, three more.” 

Will wraps his hand around Tom’s cock, and it’s so soon after the first that he barely has time to come down, “Fuck, _Will_ , sir, please, fuck-.”

“Please what? Make you come? Oh, honey, I told you that you’d be begging me to make you come by the third edge. So pretty, baby, so pretty with your arms behind your back and your cock completely exposed to me. Oh, my pretty little whore, my pretty little slut, all exposed for me…”

“I’m gonna come, _fuck_ , Will,” Tom whimpers out, “three, please, let me come down.” 

And Will doesn’t let up, just keeps stroking him. “Oh, baby, what if I don’t? You better find some fuckin’ willpower to hold yourself back.” 

Tom tries to grasp at the chain of the handcuffs, and is able to slightly get his fingers around it as he tries to focus, focus on anything but Will. Focus on his breathing, but all he can feel is Will’s hot breath on his ear. Focus on the cold chain but all he can feel is Will’s warm heat behind him. Focus on the seconds that pass but all he can count is the strokes on his cock. He takes in a sharp breath, he’s about to come, he’s so fucking close. 

And Will’s hand is gone. 

Tom whines, starts begging, “Holy shit, Will, please, please, I just want to come for you. I learned my lesson, I’ll be a good boy.”

“Baby, you’re so fucking pretty when you beg, but you’re not done yet,” Will whispers against Tom’s ear. He gives Tom two gentle taps on the thigh, a signal they have to not disrupt a scene, a silent asking of if Tom needs to stop. Tom shakes his head and Will dives into Tom’s neck. He buries his teeth in the soft pale flesh, and bites hard, making Tom shake with pure pleasure. He sucks a deep bruise into the skin below his boyfriend’s jaw, on the opposite side of the one he left that morning. “Two more, baby, just two more.”

And the slicked up plastic engulfs his cock again, and the vibrations are turned up a little, to a medium-high. He lets it just rest at the head, vibrating hard at his unbelievably sensitive head, and Tom can’t stop fucking squirming. Will has a hand sprawled out on Tom’s pale, shaking thigh, and his lips buried against his neck. He presses soft kisses into the skin there, underneath the already forming deep purple hickey. 

“Will, sir, _please _let me come, oh my God, please,” he whispers, “I’m being so good, please, I just wanna come for you. I’ve done enough edges, please, let me be your good boy and come for you, _please!_ ” __

__“You’ve done enough? Baby, I decide when you’re done. I only gave you five for breaking your only rule, I should’ve given you ten, I should’ve given you absolutely none of my attention. Fuck, I shouldn’t even been contemplating letting you come, I should edge you and leave you here, like the little slut you are. I bet you don’t even want to come, I bet you just want my fucking attention,” Will begins to move the vibrator, fast, up and down his shaft, stimulating his entire cock. "Does that feel good, honey? Is it too much? You can take it. Dirty little whore, I can hear it in your fucking moans. _Ah, ah, ah,_ " Will mocks his moans and Tom nearly comes right then and there. It takes all of his willpower to not come right fucking there. Tom is surprised he hasn’t passed out yet, his entire body is warm, his head feels like it’s covered in a fog, but holy shit, he feels so fucking good. _ _

__He wants to come so bad but he never wants this to end._ _

__“Close, four, _fuck_ , Will,” Tom whimpers like they’re the only words he knows how to say and Will takes the toy off. He leans back fully and turns his head, letting his cheek press against Will’s clothed chest, listening to his heartbeat as he regulates his breathing. The steady beating of Will’s heart always calmed him down, no matter what, and he shuts his eyes for a moment. _ _

__Will reaches up and strokes Tom’s curls gently, letting him take as much time as he needs. “Doing so well, baby, so fucking good, one more. You tell me when you’re ready. I hope you’re learning your lesson, sweet boy, to never touch what I own, and I own that pretty little cock. Understood?”_ _

__“God, yeah, I understand,” Tom whispers, and Will feels the breath that comes out of his mouth with every word, “I’m yours, you own me, fuck, please, I’m ready.”_ _

__For the final edge, Will wraps his hand around Tom’s cock._ _

__“Hope this teaches you not to be a dirty little whore, honey.” Will whispers, just loud enough so Tom can hear it over his own loud breathing and panting and moans. “You can be a dirty little slut for your sir but only when he permits it. If you ever break another rule again, this will happen again, until you learn from it, baby. I promise you. God, I shouldn’t even fucking be letting you come. But, I’m gonna let you come. See how nice I am? Tell me how nice I am, sweet boy.”_ _

__Tom barely fucking registers Will’s request but he’s babbling out, “You’re so good to me, fuck, just wanna be your boy, wanna come only for you, you own me.”_ _

__“That’s right, baby, that’s it. I own you, I own that little whore cock, I own that greedy little hole that’s gonna take my dick soon without prep because it’s probably so fucking stretched out from me. Is it, baby? Is your hole still open from me fucking you last night?” He asks and Tom whines out a positive response, “That’s what I like to hear. I love it when my baby’s hole is all stretched out for sir’s cock. God, you fucking dirty little cunt.” Tom tries to grab onto Will’s shirt to pull him closer, as close as possible. God, he almost forgot that Will was still clothed._ _

__He feels even more naked, and a gush of pre-come dribbles out of Tom’s dick. His hips jerk away from Will’s hand but also try to get him closer, and he whimpers out an almost silent, “I’m gonna come.”_ _

__Will’s hand is gone. He’s done._ _

__Will takes Tom’s cheek, which is stained with one tear streak that came out of the blindfold, and wipes it gently with his thumb. “You did so good, baby, so good, I am so proud of you for being such a good boy. I’m gonna let you come now. Do you want my hand or the vibrator, honey?”_ _

__“Your hand, fuck, please, I want you.”_ _

__Will doesn’t have to be told twice._ _

__Will wraps his hand around Tom’s cock and slowly strokes it. He has no intention of stopping this time. He’s going to bring his beautiful boy to orgasm, make his good boy come. He comes so pretty, he wishes he could see that look in his boy’s baby blues when he comes, but he wants this to be as intense for his baby as possible._ _

__“Don’t need to tell me when you’re close, just come when you’re ready, sweetheart. I want you to feel good now, you made me so happy, you learned your lesson, honey, I know you did. I just want you to come, can you come for me? You can come, baby.”_ _

__Tom sobs when he comes, and he comes hard. The stimulation of his cock in Will’s huge calloused hand makes him shake, and his hips weakly thrust up into his grasp. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, _fuck_ ,” Tom whimpers out, burying his face into Will’s shirt and sobbing through his powerful orgasm. Will jerks him off through it. _ _

__“I’m going to fuck you now, okay? Yeah, is that okay?” Will asks, giving Tom time to safeword if he needs it, but all Tom can do is moan and nod, repeating a mantra of please as he tries to grind himself backwards. “God, you’re such a good whore, just came and still want my cock deep inside you? You know it’s gonna hurt, darling, but you want that, huh?”_ _

__And Will is pushing Tom onto his stomach, his back arches sinfully as his pink, stretched out hole is exposed. Will groans at the sight of it, takes the lube bottle from underneath Tom’s body (and he notices how Tom is still dripping), and squirts some of it onto his fingers. Two fingers quickly thrust into him, deep and scissoring wide, and Tom sobs out a moan, perfectly dancing that line between pleasure and pain. Will's free hand works to get his cock out of his work slacks, and lathered in a generous amount of lube._ _

__“God, so fucking ready for my cock, huh baby? You ready?”_ _

__“Please, please fuck me, oh my _God_ ,” and Tom can’t help the pitiful little sob that rips from his chest when Will slides his lubed up cock into his hole, backing himself up onto him as much as he can while still handcuffed. _ _

__Will full on growls when his cock is buried inside of Tom, and he starts completely railing him, chasing his own orgasm. Tom sobs in pleasure from the overstimulation, and keeps begging Will, a repetition of tiny little _fuck me, fuck me_ ’s escaping his lips, but being almost buried by his face being pressed into the mattress. _ _

__Will grabs his hips tightly, pounds into him, every thrust hitting directly onto his prostate, making him shake with pleasure, making his cock drool even more. “Baby, you feel so fucking good around my cock. Do you feel good, baby? Is it sensitive? I know, baby, I know- ah, fuck!- I know, I know, it feels good, it’s so fucking much, isn’t it? God, but I know you love it. You love being a hole for me, you adore it. Such a good boy, such a good little hole, all you are is a good little hole. Something for me to fuck, to absolutely fucking destroy. God, I love you, my bad little slut. Are you gonna come again? Oh, I can hear it in your voice, you’re gonna fucking come again, aren’t you, whore?”_ _

__He’s right. And Tom’s fucking coming untouched. He comes so hard from Will pounding into his oversensitive hole and his words absolutely destroying his brain, that he swears he blacks out for a few seconds. He feels Will’s hands on the small of his back, as he babbles out that mixture of praise and humiliation, but he can’t quite make it out. He hears him faintly whispering, “Dirty boy, coming just from being told how he’s just a hole…” and he slowly comes back to his body._ _

__It’s another four thrusts into Tom’s oversensitive opening before Will comes deep inside him, murmuring quiet little praises as he empties himself inside of him. He grips his hips tightly, tight enough to leave little fingerprint shaped bruises on his pale skin._ _

__They stay like that for a moment, breathing, before Will slowly pulls out. Tom is panting, completely fucked out of his mind, and he whines sweetly in his throat when Will pulls out. Will gets off the bed quickly on still wobbly legs and stands in front of Tom. He gets on his knees in front of him and removes the blindfold slowly, and Tom blinks at the sudden intrusion of light. “Good boy, my good boy, you did so good. You’re my perfect boy, my sweet, sexy boy. You’re so good for me, I’m so proud of you for how well you did, baby,” Will whispers to him, gently peppering his tired, red face with kisses._ _

__He stands up a little and reaches behind him, unfastens his handcuffs and removes them, throwing them on the bed. He slowly massages his arms, helping the blood flow back into a proper circulation. “Are you still upset with me?” Tom whispers gently, making a little pleasurable noise as Will works out one of the kinks in his cramped up arm._ _

__“No, baby, not at all. You’re such a good boy and you took your punishment so well. I am so proud of you for how good you are. I didn’t mean any of the mean things I said, baby, you’re such a good boy. You’re my good boy, and I love you so much,” he whispers, bending down and kissing between Tom’s shoulder blades. “Are you hungry? Do you want water? Anything?”_ _

__“Could use a bath,” Tom admits with a gentle laugh, coming back to his regular self, “I’m kind of laying in my own cum right now.”_ _

__Will laughs and crouches in front of his face, gives him a kiss on the lips. Soft, reassuring, and kind. “I love you,” Tom whispers when Will pulls away._ _

__“I love you too, sweet boy, so much,” he assures him, and ruffles his sweaty hair, making him laugh softly, “I’ll go run you that bath, you relax, okay?”_ _

__Tom makes a little noise and nods, burying his head in the mattress as Will wanders off. God, he loves him so much. He’s such an intense man, but God, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. The best fucking of his life with the gentlest and kindest man he’s ever known? What could be better?_ _

__He stays in his thoughts for a few moments, before he hears the faucet of the tub in the bathroom turn on. Will adds a scoop of lavender scented bath salts to the water once it’s halfway filled, and lights a citrus scented candle that rests on their sink counter. He goes back into the bedroom, letting the tub continue to fill, and goes to find Tom, who is back to his regular breathing._ _

__“You ready?” Will asks, voice gentle._ _

__“Carry me?” Tom asks, reaching one arm out toward Will standing in the doorway._ _

__Will laughs, and goes over to his tired frame, “Of course, sweet boy, of course.” He slowly picks him up in his arms, bridal style, letting Tom wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face in his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, such a good boy for me, right?”_ _

__“Your good boy,” Tom’s voice is muffled by his shoulder, but he can feel the response against his skin and he smiles._ _

__Will lowers Tom gently into the bathtub, watching as he takes in a deep breath at the soothing smell of lavender, and how it absorbs into his skin. Will watches him relax, before Tom looks at him with tired eyes and asks, “Aren’t you gonna join me? The water’s fine,” with a smile._ _

__Will would love nothing more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is honest to god the most self indulgent thing ive ever written like i wrote this for me yall goddamn im sorry HCMRKDMFMC


End file.
